


El Chico de al lado

by Gabbysbedders



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbysbedders/pseuds/Gabbysbedders
Summary: Chris tiene un interés amoroso por su vecino ¿Podrá acercarse a decirle hola Soy Chris?
Relationships: Oliver Riedel/Christoph Schneider
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo puedo hacer que me note Si el es tan atractivo? Mientras que yo bueno..... hace un mes que se mudó y desde la primera vez que lo ví sentí esa llama quemandomé por dentro desde ahí no he podido dejar de pensar en él se llama Oliver (lo sé porque escuché a esa chica llamarlo así la vez que me lo encontré en las escaleras) lo que también sé es que es heterosexual lo he escuchado tristemente no tengo ninguna posibilidad de que me note sí esto es absurdo que tenga este amor platónico por mi vecino nuevo .....debería dedicarme a mis asuntos e ignorar a mi absurda conciencia sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar en él soy un tonto

* * *

Vaya vaya mi vecino es muy atractivo (dijo Ollie para sí mismo frotándose las manos con placer )aunque al parecer es algo cohibido la primera vez que lo ví note rápidamente que es muy guapo y sus ojos son como el océano azul tan bellos aunque con esas gafas se desaprovechan y espero que sea gay no me gustaría tratar de acercarme a él y que me rechacé o peor aún que me diga pervertido quiero abordarlo pero no se me ocurre cómo ¿Y si voy y le pido algo prestado? Podría ser quiero conocerlo y ver esos bonitos ojos que me miren mientras yo lo follo que diga mi nombre y hacerlo gemir de placer debo de averiguar su nombre siquiera.

Una tarde calurosa Chris viene de trabajar está fastidiado este día se siente abrumado por tanta calor y el de traje lo único que ansia es llegar a su departamento y quitarse este incómodo traje que lo está sofocando está en la acera va a entrar a su edificio y de repente ve por el rabillo del ojo una figura que rápidamente se dirige así él se sobresalta por la acción y cuando está a punto de soltar una maldición por el susto recibido ya que pensó que iban a chocar contra él y tirarlo en la acera escucha una voz un tanto burlona "perdón ups" ¿Te asusté? Chris se queda sin palabras por un momento entre cohibido y algo enfadado ya que la figura está dando vueltas a su alrededor en patines y solo vistiendo un short y una camisa sin mangas que le hacen ver qué a pesar de lo alto que es también está en buena forma sus musculosos brazos así lo dejan en visto Nno bueno tarda en responder un poco más sofocado por la vista enfrente de él deberías tener un poco más de cuidado ; si lo siento ¡No te ví ! Miente Ollie te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas yo soy nuevo por aquí ,si lo sé (¿Que tonto soy por qué lo dije? Se reprende mentalmente Chris )ohh ¿sí lo sabes? responde Ollie con cierto tono burlón este me dijo el encargado del edificio que tenía un nuevo vecino logro decir Chris con esa mentira ah bueno me alegra saber que soy tu vecino yo me llamó Ollie y tú eres......no logro terminar de preguntar ya que en ese momento una voz los interrumpió Ollie querido una voz detrás de él surgió lo tocaron en el hombro Ollie Se dió la vuelta y era ella: Marie era una chica muy guapa y sorprendentemente alta como una modelo le envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ollie que Se tuvo que agachar un poco fue en ese momento que lo jalo hacía ella y le dio un beso apasionado, Chris se quedo por un segundo congelado después trató de reaccionar casi de inmediato y sin hacer un ruido se retiró del lugar y entro al edificio, pensaba al subir las escaleras con desdicha: ahora sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él meneó su cabeza con pesar debo de dejar de pensar en extraños y concentrarme en otras cosas probablemente se estuviera burlando de mí ahorita que me sobresalte no basta Chris concéntrate en otras cosas menos en tu vecino atractivo.

Ollie abrió los ojos para ver si todavía estaba ahí su hermoso vecino al no verlo rompió el beso y pensó ¡Maldición se fue y no me dijo su nombre! ¿A qué debo tu inesperada visita Marie? Dijo con un tono muy inquisitivo tratando de ocultar su molestia por la interrupción con su muy hermoso vecino ¿Que no puedo venir a verte y agradecerte lo de la otra noche? Ollie se quedo algo atónito pero a la vez apagado mira yo empezó diciendo No me digas nada por favor solo quería verte o.k. aquí vamos de nuevo Ollie Eres un tonto ya debería decirle que no estoy interesado en las mujeres bueno empezó con un tono suave no es nada al contrario me divertí mucho pero yo en este momento no estoy interesado.....se calló por un momento en una relación sería no sería justo tratar de engañarte diciendo que en este instante no sería una buena idea oh bueno yo dijo Marie solo quería que supieras que....cuando te sientas capaz de poner tus ideas en orden yo estaré por ahí dijo Marie tratando de que en su voz no se escuchará su desilusión ; Si gracias Yo lo tendré en cuenta dicho esto Marie se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue Ollie era incapaz de lastimar a alguien era demasiado noble para romper su corazón de la chica diciéndole la verdad que Ollie era gay.


	2. QUIERO CONOCERTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris trata de evitar a su nuevo vecino pero Ollie no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente y su objetivo es descubrir ¿Cómo se llama el dueño? de esos hermosos ojos que lo tienen cautivado

Dos días han pasado desde que Chris tuvo esa pequeña conversación en la acera con su vecino Ollie y lo ha dejado con un amargo recuerdo (el ver a Ollie besando apasionadamente a su novia ) su amor platónico cayó al suelo rápidamente como su deseo de ya tratar de conversar con él ya no tiene caso intentar nada se dice amargamente ¿Por qué el tiene tan mala suerte en el amor? Quizás sea que va demasiado enserio con sus parejas mientras que ellos solo buscan las cosas casuales se reprende con desdicha ha pasado por pocas relaciones debido a su manera de pensar debería ser como la mayoría e ir a buscar solo el momento y al diablo con lo demás, si eso hará de ahora en adelante que tenga un nuevo prospecto ; salir y follar eso hará sin embargó.....no termina la frase en sus pensamientos cuando se da cuenta que su vecino viene subiendo las escaleras oh Dios maldición ¿Que hago,que hago se dice Chris lo saludo rápidamente y como si nada sigo mi camino o lo ignoro?.......

Oh mi vecino viene hacia mi se dice Ollie Está vez no escapara de mi tan fácilmente es tan hermoso ese cabello sus rizos se ven tan sedosos y sus ojos no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos quiero que me miren y ahogarme en su mirada oh Diablos soy un maldito cursi pero el se ve tan hermoso desde que lo ví no puedo dejar de pensar lo maravilloso que será tenerlo debajo de mi diciendo mi nombre bueno ya lo sabe sonríe Ollie para sus adentros tengo un buen presentimiento respecto a este chico ya viene sonreírle y después diré hola esta vez sabré su nombré y no escapara de mi tan fácilmente de nuevo; de repente algo lo desconcentra a Ollie de sus pensamientos ¡con permiso por favor! Dice una voz a su espalda de Ollie.  
Rayos,rayos, parece que va a sonreirme algo inesperado pasa y ve a Ollie voltear hacia atrás oh es........¡¡Paúl!! Dice Chris fuerte su nombre y pasa de lado sin voltear a ver a Ollie este desconcertado lo mira pero Chris finje no verlo querido Paúl que gusto verte cariño lo besa rápidamente en los labios se agacha para besarlo Paúl está en shock y no cierra los ojos de pura sorpresa: vaya de haber sabido que me recibes así yo hubiera....shhhh no digas nada querido ven vamos a mi apartamento pasa de nuevo al lado de Ollie sin voltear de nuevo Verlo Paúl si lo ve y le sonríe a Ollie se meten a su apartamento ......¡Que mierda le gustan bajos no puedo creerlo su novio es pequeño! No no lo creo Ollie se dice a sí mismo ¡No puedo creer que él ni me vio! porque venía atrás ese pequeño novio que se consiguió No esto no me gusta yo pensé que estaba solo oh claro y no solo no está solo tiene a ese hombre que no me llega ni a los talones rueda los ojos con frustración ¿Cómo puede preferir a ese Paúl ?bueno tiene una sonrisa hermosa tal vez por eso lo conquistó se contesta A sí mismo se ve que le gusta mucho ya que ni me miró es más no creo que se diera cuenta de mi se dijo con desilusión lástima sonríe tristemente podríamos haber sido una gran pareja el y Yo Ollie se dirije a su partamento abre la puerta y se mete.  
Y bien pregunta Paúl con la mirada inquisitiva hacia su amigo Chris ¿Que rayos fue esa comedia y porque me involucrarte "querido" ...? Shhhh Chris susurra y con una mano señala hacia un lado (el lado donde está el apartamento de Ollie) por favor eres tan escandaloso calla su voz es un susurro ahhh ¿Si? Pues yo quería invitarte a salir a comer y sales con tus escénicas de darle celos a ese chico porque a mí no me engañaste ni por un segundo ese chico que parece árbol te interesa y querías llamar su atención y darle celos conmigo ¡Escucha yo no....! Tu no ¿Que? Dice Paúl después de que Chris se quedo callado un instante Yo comienza Chris nuevamente  
¡No podría darle celos porque el es heterosexual! Esto último lo dice con cierto tono de desilusión; Paúl se queda en silencio y viéndolo con ternura Vamos anda salgamos a comer ¿Quieres? Chris asiente en silencio y suspira después dice está bien deja tomo mi chamarra o.k. salen de su apartamento mientras se van hacia las escaleras dice Paúl con alegría muero de hambre tengo tanta hambre que hasta te comería Chris ¡Oye! Dice Chris con risa en su voz......se alejan del apartamento no sabiendo que sus últimas frases "alguien tal vez" los escucho ¡Por casualidad!  
Y van a ir a follar lejos que bien así no los escucharé está repitiendo Ollie y dando vueltas en la sala ese tal Paúl con mi vecino , bien no debe importarme es su "Novio" rueda los ojos y se decide a salir prefiere no pensar estupideces acerca de su vecino y su pareja mejor saldrá con alguien así se olvidara de su frustrada conquista marca un número que sabe de memoria: ¿Estás ocupado? Quería invitarte a salir te parece vernos en una hora donde siempre claro yo invito dice con una sonrisa cuelga y se prepara rápidamente para salir  
Así que se llama Ollie y es hetero dice Paúl con una sonrisa de comprensión a Chris tristemente asiente y da otra calada al cigarrillo y bueno pues ahí me di cuenta que no pasaría nada termina diciendo el final de su corta historia de el y Ollie ¡Vamos! dice Paúl con entusiasmo ya vendrá el indicado para ti solo es cuestión de.....Seguir avanzando termina la frase Chris con nostalgia ¿Sabes? A veces creo que no hay nadie para mí ¡Estás mal amigo tienes espejos te vez en ellos y ¿Que vez? Veo a alguien que es un fracaso en el amor eso veo termina diciendo Chris eres estupido mi amigo tu hilo rojo está ahí solo que falta lo veaz oohhh vamos Paúl yo he tratado de.... "CON GENTE EQUIVOCADA" Termina de decirle Paúl.


	3. Orgullo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris conoce a alguien muy particular,se siente celoso "demasiado celoso".....

Y bien ¿A qué debo el motivo de tu llamada? Richard pregunta con la ceja arqueada ¿Que por qué me miras así,acaso no puedo invitarte a comer conmigo? Responde Ollie con otra pregunta bastante sorprendido por la pregunta de Richard sí realmente podrías la cuestión es que :No lo haces y debo suponer que algo te inquieta y te hace sentir inseguro con tu persona ¡Hey espera yo,no te invite a salir porque quiera que seas mi psicólogo si necesitará de una terapia la pagaría dijo Ollie a la defensiva; Richard solo se le quedó viendo y suspiro dramáticamente está bien....hubo un incomodo silencio bien sueltalo ¿Perdona a qué te refieres? Respondió perplejo "basta te conozco desde antes de que llegarás a los 2 metros no quieras engañarme; pero Richard ¡Nada de peros! ¿Me dirás lo que te pasa no te había visto así de indeciso desde hace tiempo. Se pasó la mano por el rostro en señal de derrota veraz yo conocí a alguien que desde que lo ví me fascinó pero.....continúa lo ánimo Richard a seguir hablando fue algo como atracción a primera vista pensé que quizás había conocido al indicado pero......pero ¿Que pasó después? Oh vamos Ollie no me tengas con esta curiosidad ......Pues no paso nada ni siquiera sé cómo se llama solo que es mi vecino y que (traga saliva nervioso) y continúa contando su historia mira hacia al lado no quiere ver de frente a Richard ¡Tiene novio! Termina diciendo agarra su bebida y no dice más ah vaya que desafortunado oh bueno anímate no es tan malo solo debes esperar ¿Esperar que ?pregunta Ollie ah bueno tal vez tengas suerte si se pelea con su novio y tú vives al lado de él y no sé tal vez podrías consolarlo.....piensas que solo quiero follar ¿Verdad? Ese era tú estilo "ERA" lo haz dicho bien "ERA" si claro ya cambiaste aunque no lo creas he cambiado Richard ¡Desde que esa zorra sin corazón jugó contigo! Vamos una mala experiencia no debería.....¡No fue una mala experiencia yo la amaba y ella me hizo ver qué yo estaba mal; ya si claro dejemos eso en el pasado donde pertenece pensemos en tu presente; así que ¿Ni tienes idea de cómo se llama? No en realidad hablé con él solo una vez ¿Y? Pregunta Richard con algo de entusiasmo ¿Cómo es ? Dame detalles oh bueno es muy guapo tiene unos ojos tan azules parecen tan profundos, cabello rizado y es alto bueno no como yo pero si es alto sonríe Ollie Al describir a su hermoso vecino luego deja de sonreír pero ¡Tiene novio y no me Agrada!......¿Celos? Sonríe Richard ¿Yo celoso de su "Novio"? escupe está palabra por favor rueda los ojos con disgusto pero el tiene algo que tú no se ríe Richard y Ollie le da una mirada asesina ¡No me llega ni a los talones! Ajá sí ahora sí se ríe Richard ¡Es verdad es un insignificante comparado conmigo ah si aja dice Richard y hace un gesto con la mano mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida ¡No lo digo en serio no me llega ni a los talones su novio es bajito! ¿Perdona? Si es un enano bajo de estatura, no sé ni qué le ve bueno su sonrisa es muy bonita creo que es la sonrisa más bonita que he visto pero de ahí en fuera no es alto,ni musculoso si es delgado no es feo pero tampoco está para morirse bueno su sonrisa de Paúl es preciosa....para Ollie dice Richard admirado ¿Estás diciendo que con la sonrisa lo tiene comiendo de su mano y que sabes el nombre de tu rival y de tu amorcito no? Ahora sí me sorprendiste hablas con mucho entusiasmo de tu novio misterioso que ya ansío conocerlo termina diciendo Richard ¿Sabes que Ollie? veo que estás enamorado; espera Yo responde Ollie avergonzado y te voy a ayudar termina por decir Richard solo que ya sabes harás todo lo que yo te diga y no juzgarás mis métodos escucha Richard pensándolo bien no quiero que ¡Ya lo decidí veraz que muy pronto lo tendrás alrededor de tu dedo sonríe Richard mientras Ollie lo mira con cierta incertidumbre.

Gracias ¡No sé que haría sin ti Paúl! Dice Chris un tanto avergonzado oh vamos no quiero que estés así ya veraz que un día menos pensado estarás con un buen chico el adecuado para ti Chris sonríe con tristeza si ya veremos gracias por escucharme y apoyarme siempre Paúl le pone una mano en el hombro así son los amigo sino es para eso sonríen ambos bueno es hora de irme ve el reloj Paúl si es tarde dice Chris Paúl yo quisiera.....se interrumpen al escuchar risas viniendo de las escaleras las parejas se encuentran sus miradas Chris ,Ollie,Paúl, Richard todos con pensamientos absurdos  
-Vaya aquí mi vecinito con su "pequeño novio" dice para sí Ollie  
-Richard:Caramba si que es bajo como lo describió Ollie Quiero ver esa famosa sonrisa pero si es atractivo bajo pero atractivo  
\- Paúl: oh el vecino de Chris y un amigo pero ¿Que me está mirando este chico fornido tengo algo en la cara o que? oh vamos si que es guapo y atractivo todo en uno ¿Tendrá buen trasero?  
-Chris: ¿A qué hora llegará su novia ? Bueno a mí que ya no me interesa este chico Ollie LO ignorare Chris se dice amargamente desviando la mirada.....  
Vaya, vaya, Ollie "querido" no me habías dicho que tenías vecinos de repente dice Richard Ollie abre la boca en señal de confusión pero no le salen palabras Paúl se voltea hacia Richard y mira a Chris este confundido no sabe que pensar y solo se queda viendo  
Vamos Ollie que malos modales los míos sonríe Richard y avanza hacia "la pareja" hola Mucho gusto mi nombre es Richard y el chico de ahí que se quedó como piedra es Ollie somos sus vecinos y ¿Ustedes son? termina esta frase arqueando la ceja y estira la mano hacia ellos Paúl la toma y se dice en sus adentros:¡guau que ser tan andrógino! su forma de caminar sus caderas como las mueve tan sensual, quisiera arrancarle la ropa en este momento y hacerlo gemir como lo zorra que se ve que es espera quieto Paúl : piensa en cosas feas piensa en cosas feas no te pongas duro por favor ah hola Mi nombre es Paúl, Paúl Landers y mi "novio aquí presente se llama Chris" termina diciendo sosteniendo su mano de Richard entre las suyas y la retira lentamente. ¡Mucho gusto! Responde Richard y le da la mano a Chris también Este le devuelve el saludo con algo de desconcierto y con una sonrisa apenas perceptible ¿Chris verdad? Si responde y Ollie solo ve hacia otro lado sintiéndose incómodo y de repente decide voltear y sus mirada se encuentra con la de Schneider oh bien un gusto conocerlos un incomodo silencio cae por un instante y repentinamente dice Richard bien vamonos cariño se le pega a un costado de Ollie muy tentador e íntimo les lanza un guiño a la otra pareja quita las llaves de la mano de Ollie camina muy sensual hacia la puerta la abre (esto seguido por 3 pares de ojos) va y toma la mano de Ollie les guiña el ojo al entrar a su departamento nos vemos y sin más se cierra la puerta. Oh Dios ¿Que fue eso? Se dice Paúl viste Chris no es hetero después de todo tu vecino viste a su amante es tannn......"sexi perfecto" termina diciendo Chris con un susurro de voz vamos Paúl vamos adentro se meten al departamento.  
Es de madrugada Chris no puede dormir se ha dado de vueltas en la cama pero sin éxito el sueño no llega a el algo le molesta y no sabe que es de repente ve una luz filtrándose por las cortinas decide salir a ver claro es la luz de luna es una noche especialmente bonita claro va a abrir la puerta del balcón de repente escucha murmullos de voz y no sale se queda callado y solo escucha a los dueños de las voces y trata de ver lo que ve le disgusta Richard encima de Ollie en un apasionado toque se separan vamos Richard no estoy de humor además alguien podría vernos ¿Y? Estamos en el siglo xxI no es un delito ya bueno no pero aún así aún así que le pregunta Richard acariciándose como un gato encima de Ollie sabes que eres sensual y sexi y que te quiero demasiado pero .....¿Que no te atraigo? Lo besa de nuevo Ollie no se resiste y empiezan a tocarse las manos buscando tocando empieza a haber gemidos más profundos Chris está avergonzado pero decide dejar de mirar ya que en el fondo el desearía ser Richard estar con Ollie asi no se golpea mentalmente y se dice vamos Chris deja de no me concierne son pareja olvídate de el. ....dicho esto vuelve a la cama se pone a escuchar musica antes de ponerse el audífono escucha cerrar de puerta decide poner la música alto no quiere pensar sin embargo ......Días después Chris no ha vuelto a ver a sus vecinos mejor se dice a sí mismo sin embargo casi como invocación ve a Ollie en la calle se detiene este también lo ve a Chris su rostro se iluminó o quizás fue algo que Chris imagino camina de nuevo como si no lo hubiese visto Ollie Se desconcierta y le dice a la espalda de Chris buenas tardes con una risa en su voz Chris hace como que no lo escucho Ollie Se desconcierta pero solo lo sigue con la mirada mientras se mete al edificio ese mismo día va Richard a ver a Oliie bien ¿Cómo vas con tu amor? Le.pregunta a Ollie este se pone serio y dice: nada me ignora y hace como que no existo es claro que no le agrado o quizás ¿Es fiel a su novio y en verdad lo ama? Pero dime ¿Que le ve ?no es atlético ni alto ni.....pues es lindo dice Richard ¿Perdoname? Si es lindo es como un muñequito tierno sonríe Richard oh vamos ¿Tu también haz caído con ese? Ollie dice incrédulo vamos no a todos nos gustan musculosos a veces también queremos ternura ahhhh por favor eso sonó super gay dice Ollie con fastidio ¿Te das cuenta que eso sonó homofóbico? Le responde Richard indignado vamos no me digas que estás celoso de Paúl ¡No, estoy molesto! Celoso de que de su altura complexión de......¿Que tiene a tu amor platónico en su dedo atado? Se ríe Richard Ollie le muestra el dedo medio......Chris escucha risas y esa no es de Ollie oh ahí está su sexi chico con él su corazón se deprime porque siempre se fija en personas que no son para él jamás podrá competir contra este chico y llamar la atención de Ollie ¡no! debe olvidarlo pero no puede debería mejor seguir así ignorandolo como hasta ahora sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar en él se vuelve una obsesión y no le gusta esto en absoluto,desea que Ollie y Richard peleen desea que Richard desaparezca del camino desea que Richard ....que él fuera Richard.


	4. AL FIN SU NOMBRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin Ollie podrá conocer cómo se llama su amor platónico.......

No lo sé pero en verdad no te entiendo Chris eres extraño ; dice Paul a su lado están jugando un video juego en la sala de la casa de Chris después de un buen tiempo de evitar a su amor platónico su vecino (Ollie)  
-¿Por qué lo dices? Suspira Chris sin quitar la vista de la pantalla tratando de no distraerse para que Paul no le gane en el juego  
-sabés perfectamente a lo que me refiero : no tienes vida  
-¿Cómo que no tengo vida? En verdad no sé a qué viene todo esto ahora el extraño aquí eres tú  
-Paul pausa el juego y se voltea hacia Schneider ¡Mírame Chris! y dime con sinceridad que No extrañas tener citas.....  
\- Pues estamos aquí y salimos,.....  
-No estoy hablando de mí y lo sabes bien Chris estoy hablando de una pareja romántica para ti  
-aqui vamos de nuevo rueda los ojos suspira con pesar  
-Si y empezaré las veces que sean necesarias no me importa que te enojes soy tu amigo y quiero verte feliz  
-Pero sí yo soy ......  
\- Lo que eres es un tonto teniendo la felicidad aquí (señala con el dedo hacia la pared) ¡No puedo creer que seas mi amigo y seas tan estúpido y no me Salgas con que es heterosexual porque en verdad lo que yo vi fué otra cosa.  
-Ah ¿Si? que gran observador eres y dime tú experto en relaciones ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad con él después de haber visto a su "novio" ? Ese chico tan atractivo y sexi ¿Acaso tengo oportunidad siquiera eh? dímelo vamos se cruza de brazos se está empezando a enojar bastante ya han discutido este tema de su vecino varias veces y Chris sólo quiere dejarlo pasar y olvidarlo pero cada qué puede su pequeño amigo Paul lo saca de nuevo el tema: ¡Vamos Paul dice Chris estamos pasando un buen rato no lo arruinemos ¿Quieres? Traeré más cerveza se levanta de los cojines y va directamente a la cocina.....  
\- Yá verás Chris no descansaré hasta que seas felíz y creó que esté, tú vecino es el indicado sonríe para sí y se frota las manos.....

-Ollie sale de la ducha y se mira frente al espejo mientras una sonrisa se empieza a formar en sus labios ¡Quién diría que lo he logrado! Mira su trabajo de horas de ejercicio: sus pectorales y el abdomen,los brazos su bello cuerpo ya tan marcado y definido; por ser muy alto a veces tuvo su autoestima algo baja no sabía si podría lograr estos resultados siempre se vio delgado y sin atractivo pero su amigo Richard que es un amante del Gimnasio lo convenció de que era guapo y con el ejercicio adecuado sería todo un partido, Ollie puede ser en el exterior frío y ajeno a los sentimientos pero su verdadera personalidad es tan distinta ha Sido bastante tímido pero Richard el gran Richard siempre ha Sido como un hermano para él siempre ayudándolo en todos los momentos de su vida se conocen desde que eran muy jóvenes y se tienen mucho cariño quizás piensa para sí Ollie en otras circunstancias habrían Sido una gran pareja pero no son distintos Richard es tan "sociable" que ¡Jamás podría ser fiel! Y ése es un defecto que Ollie no podría ignorar Ollie busca alguien cómo él: un romántico y fiel a su pareja, pero con tristeza reconoce que últimamente esté tipo de personas o relaciones cada vez es más difícil encontrar de pronto mira hacia la ventana y no sabe la razón le llega la imagen de su vecino hace una mueca y con desagrado recuerda que su vecino tiene novio No eso debe dejarlo no siquiera supo cómo se llamaba y probablemente a su vecino no le agrade conocerlo por eso siempre lo evito a Ollie: Al diablo con ése tipo No le interesa ha de ser un engreído que ve menos a la gente ¡Que se pudra piensa Ollie con amargura  
-Me voy  
-Te acompaño  
\- No olvídalo sé el camino tu vete a dormir después de todo ya es tarde y no me perderé en el camino ni me pasará nada  
-¿Seguro Paul? déjame acompañarte siquiera a la puerta del edificio  
\- Vamos Chris estás que té caes de sueño te estabas durmiendo en pleno juego  
-Eso no es cierto  
-Ahh ¿No fue así ? Bueno entonces ¿por qué gané tan fácil?  
Te dejé ganar  
\- Qué generoso de tú parte  
\- Bueno está bien soy mal jugador ....¡Cuando estoy cansado! aclaro dijo Chris sonriendo.  
\- Bueno nos vemos y gracias por la cena y el juego me divertí  
\- Grácias dice Chris por estar para mí lo dice  
con sinceridad  
\- Siempre amigo siempre estaré no lo olvides.  
Ahora que se han despedido Paul empieza a caminar y piensa que debe ayudar a Chris a su manera a encontrar lo que necesita.....sale directo a su automóvil pero siente algo extraño y voltea y lo ve  
\- vaya el rival de Ollie es muy bajo y delgado pero tiene algo oh Diablos ya me vio ¿Que hago? Ah ya sé le sonrió así una sonrisa oh él es ahhhhh  
\- pero si es el novio del vecino ¿Que está haciendo me ve y me sonríe o se esta burlando de mí? Veamos a eso ¿Le llama sonrisa espera a ver la mía .....  
-Disculpa ¿Te conozco? Tengo la sensación de Habernos visto en algún lugar dice Paul después de dejar al chico fornido fuera de combate con una de sus más bellas sonrisas  
\- Oh disculpa me temo que no he tenido el gusto de conocerte yo no vivo por aquí  
-Ah ¿No? , entonces lo lamento te he de confundir con alguien más  
\- Yo solo conozco por aquí porqué tengo un amigo que vive aquí en este edificio  
\- Qué coincidencia yo también tengo un amigo que vive aquí dice Paul  
-Ah pues entonces de ahí debe ser  
-¿Perdón a qué te refieres? Dice Paul algo confundido  
-Digo que tal vez de ahí nos hemos visto aclara Richard tal vez nos hemos topado con nuestros respectivos amigos  
-Ahh sí, dice Paul ya sonriendo por la aclaración mi amigo vive en el Cuarto piso  
-Que casualidad el mío tambien  
-¿Amigo?  
-Si "AMIGO" ÚNICAMENTE lo reitera Richard y tú  
-¿Yo?  
-¿Amigo?  
-”AMIGO" SOLO ÉSO  
AMBOS SE MIRAN Y SUELTAN LA CARCAJADA  
-SE LLAMA CHRIS PERO PREFIERE QUE LE DIGAN: SCHNEIDER  
-OHH SE LLAMA OLIVER PERO....  
-LE GUSTA QUE LE DIGAN OLLIE TERMINA DE DECIR PAUL

-¿SABES? LE DICE PAUL CREO QUÉ TU Y YO HEMOS EMPEZADO UNA HERMOSA AMISTAD  
-SIN DUDA ALGUNA SONRIE RICHARD

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho la pareja Ollie-Chris y no hay muchas historias sobre ellos 2 así que pues aquí voy....si aunque sea una persona me lee soy feliz y gracias de antemano.


End file.
